A Creature Of Darkness and The Princess of Light
by TheOriginalVDSweetheart
Summary: She was an angel surrounded in darkness. He was a monster of the night. Her light might just bring out the best in the cruelest of beasts. After all, her father named her Hope for a reason.
1. The Good Within

Tristan's mind was not with his body that was drowning over and over again in the bottom of the sea. However, he was still suffering. He walked aimlessly around in a world that had no other life within it. He could do anything that he wanted there, but what was the point? No one was around to know that he ruled this world. He didn't rule over anyone, except himself.

Tristan sat alone in his chair, drinking a glass of the finest scotch, when there became spots in his vision. Before long, he became consumed in total darkness. He tasted blood on his lips. His lungs were clear of the water that once filled them and he could smell the scent of a human. His blue eyes opened to see a blurred image of a figure, wearing a long black robe with a hood.

"Ah, there you are." A young pale face came into view. The girl stood to her feet and offered him a hand. When Tristan hesitated, the young girl giggled, "I don't bite, sir."

Tristan sat up and took her hand, pulling himself up and straightening his soak and wet clothes. He stared at the girl with an unreadable expression as always. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am a member of a coven called the Strix. My mother says that you used to rule it and her dying wish was that I release you. I don't begin to try to understand my mother or why she wanted you to be released, but this is the last thing that I will do for her. My name is Eliza, by the way." She explained, "But, I must be going now." She turned to walk away.

Tristan's lips perked up in a smirk. He sped behind the girl and snapped her neck, before biting into it and draining her quickly. He threw her lifeless body to the ground and wiped his lips. "My apologies. I was famished." He stepped over her and went about his way. Tristan's first thought was Aurora. After a change of clothes and another meal, Tristan went in search of his sister to no avail.

When he didn't find her, he went straight to the person that he thought would be responsible for her death. "Klaus Mikaelson." He called in a smooth calm voice. He wouldn't let Klaus see emotion from him.

Klaus' alarm raised when he heard the familiar voice. He opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony over the courtyard. "Ah, Tristan.." He paused, smirking. "How is the sea this time of year?"

Tristan's eyes locked on Klaus.' No emotion showed on his face. "Where is my sister?" He asked, bluntly, "Is she dead?"

Klaus laughed. He walked down to be level with Tristan. "No, of course not. Death would be too easy. She's in a place where she can cause no harm to anyone. Would you like to join her?"

Tristan smirked, "Hm, so you took my sister. Does that mean that I can take one of your family? Perhaps, I will. Maybe, your sister. Perhaps, Hayley. Or, what about your daughter?"

That comment pushed Klaus over the edge and a bloody fight ensued. Klaus and Tristan were going to fight to the death, but a loud high pitched scream startled them, both. Klaus stood up first and looked in the direction of the scream. Tristan was second to stand to his feet.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Hope Mikaelson stepped between the two men to make sure that they wouldn't fight any longer. "This is insanity! It isn't necessary! If you two would act like civil beings, we could live in peace." Her blue eyes looked between Tristan and Klaus. They were pleading for a truce. A truce was not what she got, but the fighting ceased. Tristan backed away and left in the blink of an eye.

However, his mind didn't. Tristan had observed Hope's pleading blue eyes as she looked between him and her father. They were kind and she was beautiful. Tristan lay awake as questions ran through Tristan's mind. How was she so noble, despite her family's dysfunction? Why did she see neither of them for the monsters they were? It didn't matter. He decided that he would take her and hold her hostage until he got his sister back.

Tristan began watching her. The next morning, he waited for her outside of the house. She walked out the door in black pants, boots, and a striped sweater with a croched hat. Her car was last in the driveway, a blue Masaradi without a scratch. It was a model from a few years back and Tristan guessed that she was careful with her car. She let the top back and put her sun glasses on. Tristan could hear music flow through the speakers as she cranked the car. Hope plugged in her iPod and scrolled down to her favorite song. The radio began to pump out the lyrics to 'Heartbeat' by Carrie Underwood. Hope sang along. Her voice was as beautiful as the person singing the song. Tristan could decipher which was hers, immediately. As she drove down the road, out of New Orleans, she was in her own little world.

Hope arrived at a college, a few hours later. Tristan was still on her trail, but he continued to stay far out of sight. Her first class started at noon and ended around three. Then, she played Soccer. She was an impressive player. Judging by the look on the coaches faces, Tristan wasn't the only one who noticed. Hope encouraged her team mates and corrected them, when necessary. Tristan found himself smiling at her kindness. "She's an Angel." He thought and for half a second, he thought twice about kidnapping her.

After Soccer, Hope went into the Library. She studied history articles and books. Tristan observed what she wrote down about the articles. She was fascinated by wars, what caused them, and how they ended. It dawned on him why she was interested in the subject. She'd most likely been in a war of the supernatural for her entire life.

Upon following her home that night, Tristan discovered that Hope had nightmares. She sobbed in her sleep. Upon entering her mind, he discovered that she relived haunting memories; the killing of her mother as an infant, the bloody fighting of her parents, the witches terrorizing her and it went on. Unlike most people, who dream in the last few seconds of their sleep, she dreamed all night. Tristan felt it poke at his cold heart like a flower creeping through the hard desert ground.

He knew it was stupid of him, but he climbed in bed with her, careful not to wake her. He touched her head and brought her into a different dream. They were in Southern France. It was a cold dark night, but the castle lit up the sky. Tristan waited for her to enter the room and be announced. When Hope entered, she wore a blue dress that matched her eyes. She immediately locked eyes on him. "Hope of the Mikaelson household." The announcer called. Tristan smiled at her from across the room. He hoped that it wasn't a creepy smile. It must not have been, because Hope made her way over to him.

"My lady." He said as she approached, and brought her hand to his lips.

She stared at him for a long moment, before she spoke. "You're in my head, aren't you?"

Tristan's smile faded as he tried to play it off. "I do not understand. To what, are you referring?"

Hope searched his starry blue eyes as if she were searching his soul. A smile graced her lips. "My apologies, sir. I was only confused. You smiled at me from across the room as soon as I entered as if you knew me." She slipped her hand from his grasp.

"No. I am sorry. I don't believe I do know you..." He took her hand once more, "But, if I was allowed a dance, I'd be honored."

Hope nodded, "Then, I would be delighted to allow you a dance." She turned, not letting go of his hand and led him to the dance floor. They began a quick-paced dance and Hope giggled as Tristan spun her around. They danced through her dreams and for once, she was at peace all night. When she awoke, their were no bags under her eyes that had to be covered with make-up and throughout the day, she found herself smiling for no reason.

Finally, after a few weeks passed, the time had come for Tristan's plan to be put into action. He waited for the lights to be turned off in the room, before he crept past the tall men in black, that guarded the Mikaelson Manor, and climbed up onto Hope's balcony as he always did. He quietly opened the french doors and swiftly made his way over to the sleeping girl, but instead of slipping into bed with her as he always did, he covered her mouth and picked her up. She didn't wake until his hand went over her mouth. She attempted to scream, but it did no good. He kept his hand over her nose and mouth until she passed out from lack of air.

Klaus could sense something off. He rarely ever dreamed, anymore, but this particular night, he'd had a nightmare. He threw the comforter off of him and put his feet on the floor. He tiptoed down the hall to his daughter's room. When he looked in, he immediately noticed that she was not there. Klaus lost his mind searching the house for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He recruited Freya to do a locator spell, but it was blocked, leading Klaus to believe the witches had taken her. So, he waltz down to the cemetery and terrorized them until they were crying for mercy. No one knew anything. Klaus searched New Orleans for Hope, but she was gone, without a trace.

Tristan took her to an abandoned house across the Mississippi River. He tied her up and waited for her to awake.

Hope's eyes opened, a few hours later. Her vision was blurred, but only for a moment, before Tristan, who was having a drink, came into her focus. She should have been afraid, but she wasn't. She couldn't be, because every time she looked at him, she saw the man from her dreams. Hope decided that even if he wasn't the same, she'd show courage and kindness as she always did.

"You aren't afraid or crying for mercy, not even screaming to get vengeance. I'm surprised. Are you sure that you're Mikaelson?" He asked as he sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Why should I? If I were to cry for mercy, would you give me any? I think not. If I were to scream a vow of vengeance, would it make me feel better? No. So, why would I waste my energy on useless things?" Hope reasoned.

Tristan was stunned. The girl had wisdom passed her age, even passed her father's age. "You aren't aware of my capabilities, Hope. I will break your fearless demeanor. One way or another." He wanted to see her break. He wanted to see the Mikaelson come out in her. The torture began. Vervain, wolves bane, Tristan knew no mercy.

After three hours of cruel torture, Hope wasn't phased. She still didn't cry for mercy or scream words of hate. Even Tristan's extensive imagination was running out. He had taken his shirt off and he had broken a sweat. Hope was bleeding and soaked with sweat. Then, when Tristan thought that he couldn't take anymore, she looked up at him. A tear streaked down her cheek. Her blue eyes were...pained. "Every monster has good in them, Tristan. I refuse to believe that there isn't any in you. Kill me, if you must, but I'm the only person in the world, who refuses to see all of your bad, and none of your good." She began to sob from the pain.

Tristan was yet again stunned. He untied her and left the room. The lights in the house flickered on, staying for several minutes, then back off again. When he came back, he picked her up and took her to a warm bath. He stripped her down, aware that she was too weak to protest. and slid her down into the tub. The bathroom was lit with candles, leaving a glow on her skin. Hope stared at him. He stared back. Each searching the other.

"What makes you so sure that there's good in me? I just tortured you for hours and you think I have humanity?" Tristan asked.

"You are psychotic, no doubt, but that doesn't mean that you have no humanity. I've seen your humanity." Hope said.

Tristan fetched a sponge from under the sink. He began to wash her. His touch was gentle, soft, almost sweet. Hope perferred this to what she experienced earlier. After he was done, he helped her out. "You have seen my humanity?" He attempted to act as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"The dreams." She put her finger to his lip, before he could deny it. "June 14th. You fell asleep in my bed. I woke up to your arms wrapped around me, but I pretended to be asleep until you left. I thought that if you knew that I was aware of it, you'd stop."

Tristan smirked. He walked out of the bathroom and searched the house for something that she could wear. He came back with a white dress shirt and a pair of boxers. "It's all I have."

Hope shrugged and dressed herself. She had completely healed due to her hybrid nature. At Least that part of her wasn't contained. Her other parts, such as her werewolf side, and her witch side were under lock and key by Freya with her mother's plea. Hayley wanted Hope to lead a normal life, but even still, Hope's life was far from normal.

Hope walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Tristan was sitting by the fire place reading. She sat in the chair opposite of him, observing the book title. It was a fifteenth century classic that Hope loved.

"Accepting her love is like accepting a dance with the devil. You want it so badly that you'll give up anything for that quick promenade, she can make you gasp with her lips and she'll burn you with her touch. She's addicting, her love is addicting. It's no wonder why the devil was once God's favorite angel." Hope quoted.

For the first time, Tristan smiled genuinely. "You've read this?"

Hope nodded, "It's one of my favorites. An interesting love story."

"It is my favorite. I read it every other decade or so."

"My favorite part is when she declares her love for him after all those years and he turns her down."

"Why is that?"

"Because no one should have to wait forever for someone who can't make up their mind."

Tristan closed the book. He got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up against him. "Where did you come from, Hope Mikaelson?" His cool breath swept across her lips as her heart sped up. She looked into his eyes and decided that she'd take the risk. Her lips met his and they began a dance for dominance, only stoping when Hope needed to breathe. She bit her lip and backed away. She turned and went upstairs, finding the first bedroom and locking herself in. She laid on the bed and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. Did she really just kiss Tristan De Martel after he tortured her? "Gosh," She thought, "I'm as psychotic as he is." She knew it wasn't true and she didn't regret that kiss one bit, but she wanted to regret it. That counted for something, right?

Two weeks passed. Tristan and Hope got closer. Yet, every day Hope missed her family more and Tristan knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her much longer. She had become less of a hostage and more of a companion. Tristan never had childhood friends, but if he did, he imagined that this is what it'd be like. She knew the monster he could be, but chose to see the good underneath. But, just like Tristan thought, the situation didn't last. Eventually, all good things come to an end and one morning, it did. When Hope awoke, Tristan was staring down at her. He'd been watching her sleep. She got up, quickly, not saying a word. She sat in a chair with her head in her hands.

Tristan got up and took a knee in front of her to comfort her. "What is the matter?" He asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"I wanna go home. I wanna see my mom and dad and Marcel and Aunt Freya. I wanna wear my clothes and sleep in my bed." Hope sighed. For a long moment, Tristan was silent. He was hurt. He wanted her to stay forever. He thought about tying her up again. Then, to even his suprise, he said, "Go." He got up and left, before she did, not able to bare the thought of his house without her.

Hope had no clothes of her own. So, she made her way home in his clothes. She took the farey across the river and into New Orleans. Then, she walked home. She ran upstairs, took a shower, put on clean clothes, and went back downstairs. Her father was sitting at a table drinking, while Freya did another locator spell to find Hope. She was surprised when it worked, but knew it had to be off. "According to this, she's in this house." Freya sighed.

"That'd be correct." Hope spoke up. Everyone was startled. They attacked her with hugs and interrogated her about where she was. She made up a story about getting in the car and driving to New York, forgetting everything else. Ultimately, her family chose to believe her.

Weeks passed and Hope got back to her normal routine. Her life was just like it was before her 'kidnapping.' Well, almost. When night came and things got quiet, Hope lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, a faint ache in her heart. What was it about Tristan De Martel that she found so attractive and appealing? He was psychotic, but she couldn't get him out of her head. She hadn't seen him since the day she left and she missed him. She missed his expensive cologne that smelled so good when he was closer than she should have allowed. She missed the crooked smile he gave her when he thought she was being funny. Most of all, she missed the way he looked at her like she was the only other person in the world. Or, atleast, the only one who mattered.

One morning, after a while of sleepless nights, Hope rose from her bed and crept downstairs and out of the door. Hope needed fresh air. She walked the streets of New Orleans, trying to clear her head, but found herself searching through the crowd for his face. Suddenly, someone put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a back alleyway. Hope turned to see a man she recongnized only from Elijah's negotiations to keep the peace with the new pack of werewolves that had come to reside in the bayou.

"Well, if it isn't Klaus' pretty little daughter. How you doing sweetheart?" The guy smirked as he looked her over.

Hope didn't like the reading she got from this guy. It made her shudder. She smiled, sweetly, trying not to seem alarmed. "I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm great, now." He smirked, pulling her way too close for comfort. "What do you say that you and I have a little fun?"

Hope tried to push away, but he was stronger as long as the spell that kept her detained was in effect. "Not that kind of girl." She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her fear. When he reached down and squeezed her ass, she kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall to the pavement, and tried to run, but he grabbed her and pulled her on the ground with him.

The guy stood up over her and kicked her in the ribs. "You stupid bitch. You will learn today!" He grabbed her by the hair and began to walk backwards, dragging her with him. He didn't get very far before someone snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. Hope crawled away from the man's lifeless body and turned to lay on the ground. She knew that her ribs would heal in minutes, but they hurt like hell at the moment. She sqeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again, Hope couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, when she met the familiar blue eyes of Tristan, who was squatted down beside her.

Tristan gave her a smirk and shook his head. "The idea, when you have been violated, is to scream for help."

"My apologies, I'll remember that next time." She laughed. Her ribs had healed and she pushed up from the ground. Tristan helped her to her feet.

"Ah, looks like we have more unwanted company." He pointed to the two men, who were looking aimlessly around. "I do believe they are looking for you."

Hope recognized them. Her father's guards. Hope gasped and the men looked in their direction. Tristan took her hand and pulled her quickly away, but the men followed. It wasn't until they turned a corner that Hope said, "Go!"

Tristan stared into her eyes for a moment as he pulled her close. His cool mint breath brushed her lips as he whispered, "We will meet again." Before she could blink, he was gone. The maze of the back alleys of New Orleans had stalled the men, but they eventually caught up.

Hope was taken to Klaus and to her surprise, the men had no idea who she was with. They told her father that she was in the alley with some boy.

Klaus' jaw clenched. His little girl was with some boy? "Who?!" He growled through clench teeth.

Hope's gaze locked on her father's. "It's none of your business. I'm 22 and I'm not gonna become Rebekah and have you poking around in my love life for the rest of eternity. I'll never grow older that 21 in appearance, dad, but I'm an adult." Hope turned and walked from the room as her father stood there, not getting the chance to say anything more. Love life? Was it really anthing of the sort?

Hope needed to stop thinking. She always over contemplated things. So, she called the one person that she knew that she could have fun and get totally wasted without any judgement.

The phone rang a couple times before a familiar british accent answered with, "Hello, sweetheart."

Hope smiled, even her Aunt Rebekah's voice made her feel better. "Hello, Auntie Bex. Are you busy?"

Rebekah looked at her surroundings. The bar was quiet and quite frankly, she would love nothing more than to spend time with her niece. They'd always been extremely close. "Not at all. What do you need?"

"Come save me from the misery that is my life." Hope pleaded. She plopped down on her bed.

Rebekah shrugged, "I can think of nothing better to do. Wait out front, I'll be there in five. God forbid I get in a quarrel with my dear brother today." She hung up, got in her car, and headed across town to the Mikaelson Manor.

When she pulled up, Hope quickly got in and Rebekah sped away, attempting to avoid being followed. "So, what is the story? Nik driving you mad with his overbearing parenting skills?"

"You could say that. I..." Hope thought for a moment. She trusted her Aunt Rebekah more than anything in the world, but would she keep this secret? "I met someone...I guess you could say, but he's psychotic. Yet, I am never fearful around him. I love to be near him."

Rebekah glanced over at Hope and smiled, "Well, who is it?"

Hope bit her lip. "Tristan De Martel."

"WHAT?!" Rebekah swerved off of the road and parked on the side. "Hope, you're right! He is psychotic and dangerous!"

"I know." Hope frowned.

Rebekah studied her niece's face for the longest time. She looked so confused at what to do. Rebekah remembered that feeling and something in her refused to tell Hope that she should stay away from someone that she clearly cared about.

"My advice to you: Proceed with caution. Don't let your guard down, easily, and DO NOT allow yourself to get swept away by his tricks. Be sure he is genuine with you, if no one else." Rebekah sighed, pulling back on the road. "I am only saying this to you, because I know what it is to love a psycho. I have loved plenty. It never worked for me, because of Nik, but you have to find your own path. Tristan could be the one and people may keep you away from your destiny. I will not be one of those. That would be hypocritical of me."

Hope didn't know what scared her more, the okay from her Aunt Rebekah to go for it, or the fact that she knew she was going to, anyway.

The two of them walked into Rousseau's. Before the bartender could say anything, Rebekah looked into his eyes. "Vodka, the whole bottle, on the house." She compelled. The bartender nodded, reached over, grabbed a bottle of "Absolut" and handed it to Rebekah.

Rebekah and Hope shared the bottle and another until they were drunk. Rebekah paired off with a guy from the bar, leaving Hope, who promised to call a Taxi. Instead, she walked out of the door and began stumbling her way home. The street lights were blurry, but she followed them as far as she could. Until, Hope saw headlights and got confused, falling down into the road. The car would have hit her, without even noticing, but it didn't. Before she knew it, she was in the arms of someone that she couldn't see clearly. However, she knew his scent.

"Tristan..." Hope cleared her throat, trying not to act as drunk as she was. "Put me down, please."

Tristan chuckled, "What? You want to go round two with an automobile? I think not. I will take you home."

"Are you crazy?!" Hope stared at him, clearly alarmed. "My dad will kill you and then kill me for getting drunk and associating with you!"

Tristan didn't say a word, just vamped to his house across the Mississippi. He placed Hope on his bed and went to the kitchen, making her a cup of hot tea. He walked in the room and handed it to her. "Drink." He demanded.

Hope stared up at him as she sipped the hot tea and placed it on the bedside table. "Who knew that we would meet again, so soon?" She smirked.

Tristan laid down beside her. "Who knew that you would get drunk and almost killed by a car?" Tristan smirked back at her.

"Well, you don't have to follow me or deal with me. I was fine. Even if I did get hit, I would come back to life. I don't need you to save me all the time." She got up and almost fell, but Tristan vamped over and caught her.

"You saved me. I'm just returning the favor." Tristan whispered.

"Saved you from what?"

"You saved me from never knowing what it was like to care about someone as deeply as I do you. You saved me from the selfishness within me. You saved me from myself."

"T-take me home, please," Hope's panicked. Did he just admit that he felt the same that she did for him? This was a bad idea. Hope couldn't fall for him. It'd only end in disaster, but as she lay in her bed, later that night, she knew that it was too late.

A few weeks passed and Hope couldn't take it anymore. She stood outside, staring into space. Then, she began to run. She took a detour through the city, making it unclear where she was going. She lost her father's guards after going down an alleyway and climbing a utility ladder onto a building. She climbed off the other side and headed towards the fairy, taking it across the Mississippi to the house she'd been held hostage in. Once inside, she closed and locked the door. Tristan was in the shower, when she arrived. Hope replayed the kiss in the alley over and over again.

After Tristan got out of the shower, he noticed Hope was on the couch as he walked out into the living area. Tristan sat at the piano. He played the keys, beautifully, before he got up, went to the record player and put on a soft melody. He walked over to Hope. "I didn't think you'd come back to me." Tristan whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He pulled her close.

"I shouldn't have, but truth be told, I missed you." Hope confessed, looking into his eyes.

Tristan smiled, "I am psychotic. You'd best stay away from me." There was a half way sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I know." Hope returned his smile as they began to dance to the melody. The rest of the world disappeared.

And then, suddenly, the world appeared again. Her father had Tristan by the throat. He was going to kill him, no doubt. Klaus must have followed her, himself. That's when Hope lost it. She didn't remember what happened. All she remembered was that one minute her father was there and the next, he had retreated for safety. Hope had broken Freya's spell and her magic was in full force.


	2. His Love is a Nightmare

Hope laid in Tristan's bed. The room was dimly lit by the lamp on the night stand. She wasn't asleep, but her eyes were closed, her body turned towards the window. Tristan opened the door and leaned against the frame. He didn't know if he should bother her or not. He finally made his decision and climbed into bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her neck once, gently. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hope didn't say a word, but she enjoyed the feel of Tristan's warmth. She could feel his chest rise and fall. She knew that he didn't need to breathe. He only did it to fit in with the humans. Tristan laid there with her, not forcing her to talk to him. This made Hope smile. Then, it hit her. She was in love with him. A man who was considered such a monster was now her monster and she was in love with him.

Klaus was angry when he retreated from the house. He paced the floors of his study, trying to figure out his next course of action. What would make Tristan give up Hope? What did Tristan want? He didn't care for Hope. This was all some sick little game. Then, he remembered...Tristan wanted Aurora. Klaus didn't like the idea of releasing Aurora, but he definitely didn't want Tristan to be with his precious daughter.

He went to the place where he kept the devious redhead. She was frail looking, due to lack of blood. She looked at Klaus as he entered.

"Klaus..Come to visit..How sweet." Aurora's tone was sarcastic.

Klaus released her from the restraint that kept her. "Go. Tell your brother that I would like my daughter, in exchange for your return. If she doesn't return to me, I'll reap havoc on both of you. You will find them in a house, across the Mississippi." His teeth were gritted. He was already angry at the thought of Tristan and Aurora any where near Hope. He gave Aurora the exact location.

Aurora got out of her holding place as quickly as she could. She had a little snack, before heading to the location that she was told Tristan and Hope would be. Aurora was already jealous of Hope. Tristan had never paid attention to any female, except her.

Tristan and Hope both jumped at the sound of the door bell radiating through the house. He kept the house dark to make everyone think it was abandoned. Tristan didn't like visitors, especially, unexpected ones. Klaus had to have told someone that it wasn't.

When Tristan went and opened the door, Aurora pushed past him. "Well, about time you found a way to rescue me. I must say, kidnapping Klaus' daughter: Genius." She looked around the house. "Wow...I remember you having a little better taste, Tristan."

"I was attempting not to draw much attention to myself." Tristan pointed out.

"Obviously." Aurora smirked. She tilted her head at the sound of Hope's heartbeat in the other room. She bit her lip. "Food. I'm starved." Before he could stop her, she was in the room with Hope.

"You must be the daughter that he wants back so bad." She stated, startling Hope. She opened her eyes as Aurora was in bed with her, way too close. "Maybe, I'll have my way with you. Then, kill you. That will teach him." She played with Hope's hair.

Tristan was in the room in a matter of seconds. The look on Hope's face seemed highly uncomfortable. Aurora began rubbing on Hope and Tristan felt a sting of pain inside him. He was jealous. He wanted his sister's paws off of what was his!

"Oh, by the way, Tristan. Klaus wants his daughter back, in return for me. I have a better idea to teach him a lesson. We will have our way and then, kill her." Aurora giggled.

Tristan watched as his sister slipped her hands under the covers and down to Hope's pants. He'd had enough. Hope was too frightened to move. She hadn't gotten use to her magic being back. After all, it'd only been a matter of an hour. So, he'd stop her from claiming what was his. Only his. He wasn't stingy with his sister. He would share his play things in the past, but Hope was not a toy. The thought of her hands on Hope made him cringe and he used bruising force as he pulled Aurora out of bed. He dragged her by the hair to the living room.

"What the hell, Tristan? I was just beginning my fun." Aurora sounded annoyed as she looked up to him from her position on the floor, where he'd thrown her.

"I think not, Aurora." He growled. Tristan had never been this angry with her.

"Excuse me. I always share with you! You aren't being fair!"

"She is not a toy, sister. She is mine." Tristan put emphasis on his last word.

Aurora licked her lips. "Not for long. Before long, she'll be dead. The only person that you are allowed to love is me." She vamped into the room and locked the door.

Tristan didn't hear anything at first. He thought that she would use her newly reunited power to ward Aurora off, but instead, he heard Hope cry out in pain. Tristan rattled the door handle. It was such a human gesture. He ripped the door off its hinges in a matter of minutes and ran to get Aurora away from Hope. His anger overtaken him as he saw what she was doing to his sweet angel. They went back and forth for a minute. Aurora only thought of it as playing rough until Tristan had a hand around her heart. "Brother..." She cried before he ripped it clean from her chest. "Sister..." His eyes showed no emotion as she fell to the floor. He threw her heart on top of her lifeless body and made his way over to Hope. She was sobbing uncontrollably and her clothes torn to shreds. She cried into Tristan's chest.

Tristan consoled her, but soon, he, too, was crying. He'd just killed his sister. And, that's when Hope truly showed her beauty. She dried her tears and consoled him. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that you killed her." She whispered. Tristan looked at her. A different kind of pain was in her eyes. She felt guilty, because he'd killed his sister over her. Tristan couldn't help, but kiss her and wrap her in his arms, tightly. "I love you, Hope."

"I should go..." She said, his words scaring her more than anything, because she felt the same. "My father will come looking when I don't come home in exchange for him letting her go."

Tristan stared at her. He couldn't control himself. And, before he knew what he was doing, he had her chained to a wall in the basement. He loved her and that may just have been her worst nightmare come true...


	3. Losing Hope

Hope was delirious as she struggled against her chains. She pulled at the cold medal that held her hostage. Her magic was contained again. She could feel that it, too, was struggling to be released. The chains seemed to have been made to contain witches. Hope wondered if this is what Tristan had planned, upon kidnapping her, initially. Of course, he didn't need the chains the first time. She couldn't use her magic anyway. In that moment, She felt so helpless. How was it that Tristan had always gotten the best of her? It was always so easy for him to do what he wanted with her. That's when it dawned on Hope. She had never put up a fight. Never once did she try to attack him, or spew words of hate. She didn't do it, because that's what he wanted. He wanted someone to feel inferior and furious and hate him. She refused to give him that. She wanted to be better than that. But, now, She was terribly scared of the fact that she had fallen in love with him. She couldn't tell him that when he'd said it to her, because it would only hurt him when she left. And, it was for his safety that she had to leave him. Klaus Mikaelson would kill him over his daughter. However, now, she wouldn't be able to leave. He'd taken her free will away, because she was the only thing that he had left and that may just doom them both.

Tristan's eyes were cold when he stared at her through the darkness. He didn't hate her by any means. He loved her, but the sting of rejection overwhelmed him. He hated the feeling of someone rejecting him. It was like he wasn't good enough and very few times had he settled for not being good enogh. Therefore, he wanted her to feel his pain. He jerked the chains, causing her to fall. "Do you still think I have humanity?" Tristan asked in a sarcastic taunting manner.

She didn't know what to say. So, she decided on the truth. "Yes." Hope mumbled. She did still believe that he had humanity. She wouldn't forget his good, because of his dark side. She knew it was still there.

Tristan couldn't believe it! What was wrong with her? He was a monster in every sense of the word and he had never minded that fact until now. He wished for half a second that he wasn't the monster that he was. After that second passed, he was on a mission to prove to her that he had no humanity. He wanted to prove that he cared about nothing, even if it wasn't true. Tristan looked around the basement until he spotted a chain. He picked up a chain that was laying across the room.

When he raised it, Hope braced herself. The chain struck her arms and torso. Streaks of blood graced her skin and Hope groaned in pain.

"Now?" He asked.

She was frozen for the longest moment. Maybe, she was wrong. Maybe, he was a monster. She closed her eyes and the dreams he had given her to take away her nightmares, flashed in her head. Hope opened her eyes and stared into his.

Tristan used all his strength and hit her again. "Now?" He sounded so vindictive, but his heart was hurting as he struck her. He loved her. So, why was he hurting her?

She nodded again. Hope felt weak. She fell all the way down and stared up at him, watching as the chain came against her body once more.

Tristan popped her with the chain. "Now?" He said, continuing to taunt her.

Hope used the last of her strength to nod her head. She felt a growing anger inside of her and she was doing her best to subdue it. She knew that anger was an emotion that only caused impulsive actions that would be regretted later. Tristan was prime example.

Tristan dropped the chain. "Why...?" He asked, almost crying himself.

To Hope, Tristan sounded like a spoiled rotten child, who didn't get his way. She almost laughed as he collapsed to the ground and pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled against his chest as her blood soaked his clothes. She thought back to when she was a child and how spoiled she had been. She was daddy's little girl since her first cry. She couldn't help, but wonder where her dad was now. He obviously thought she could handle herself after she broke Freya's spell. He'd obviously been wrong. In that moment, she realized her greatest flaw was loving darkness. She looked up at Tristan, who was staring at her. "I love you." She whispered.

Tristan's facial expression didn't change, but shock flowed through his body. She wasn't rejecting him when she didn't say the words that he had said first back to him. She did feel the same. His heart broke into a thousand pieces as the realization dawned on him. What had he done to her? Why did she love him after all of this? Tristan knew exactly what he had to do. For the first time in his life, he'd truly do the right thing. He turned her head too far to one side, snapping her neck.

Everything went dark for Hope. She didn't know what had just happened, but she knew that it was Tristan's doing. She stayed in the dark for a long time, before light began to shine through. She followed the light and her eyes fluttered. Things were fuzzy as she opened her eyes. Once her vision became clear, she looked around, recognizing the fifteenth century paintings. Her father was in a chair by her side, sleeping. Her Aunt Freya was slumped over the side of her bed, holding her hand. Hope wondered how long she'd been out. Hayley walked in and almost tripped getting to her side, upon seeing she was awake. She shook Klaus and Freya, excitedly. Saying, "She's awake," in a hushed tone. They all seemed so happy.

"What's today?" Hope asked.

Hayley, Freya, and Klaus looked at one another.

Freya finally spoke up. "The 28th."

"Oh, I've only been out for three days.." Hope sighed in relief. It felt like much longer.

"Of September, sweetheart." Freya informed her.

Hope gasped. She began to hyperventilate and light objects began to fly around the room as she lost control. "Two months. I've been out for two months." Her blood boiled with the anger that she'd worked so hard to contain. And for the first time, it was evident that she was a Mikaelson...

Chapter Notes: I have been so busy with work and school. But, I've been giving y'all short little chapters when taking breaks to hold you over until I can sit and really write. I don't know how I feel about it. I want to continue to have Hope as caring and compassionate, but it's time to show that she, too, has a dark side and two months of her life was taken from her. Anyone would be pissed over that. We shall see what she does. Review and tune in for more!


	4. Changing Everything

Hope was quiet for a while. She didn't speak to anyone. When someone spoke to her, she would only stare at them. A couple days later, she decided on what she was to do. She was going to kill him. He didn't deserve her kindness or compassion. He truly was a monster and killing her had drained her of any care she had for him. Well, she wished it had, anyway. She still loved him, dearly and she hated herself for it. She hated the urge she had to run to him. She hated that her heart was conflicted while every other part of her would like nothing more than to kill him.

Hope got in her car. She stared out the window for the longest time. Could she really kill him? She wasn't her father. After a pep talk, she finally turned the key and drove to the abandoned house that Tristan stayed in. She sat for a moment, getting herself together. When she thought she could manage, she opened her door and got out of the car, walking into the house with a stake in her back pocket. When she walked in, everything was gone. Not a trace of Tristan was to be found, except the faint scent of cologne that caught her attention. The scent smelled so good as he always did. Her senses were heightened more than usual, meaning that her vampire side was fully activated. Thankfully, she still had her magic, too. Hope followed the scent to the basement. She didn't see anything at first. Then, she felt a swift wind a crossed her face. She grabbed Tristan, matching his speed and threw him into a wall. She went over and kicked him, over and over.

Tristan caught her leg after the fifth time and pushed her backwards. "Well, sweetheart. Aren't we a sight for sore eyes?" He smirked. He didn't expect Hope to find him. He moved all of his things out of the house to have her thinking that he was no longer there. But, it didn't work. She somehow knew to come to the basement and now that she had matched his speed and strength, he knew why. She had all the powers of a vampire, while still having her human side, too. He was intrigued by everything that she was, a vampire, a werewolf, a witch, caring, compassionate, Mikaelson. All of those things were contradictory to him.

Hope ran at him, tackling him to the ground. She pulled the stake out of her pocket and raised it into the air. Then, she hesitated. Tristan stared at her and his smirky smile pissed her off, even more that she already was. She brought the stake down and barely pierced his skin, before she stopped again.

Tristan took the opportunity to throw the stake across the room and flip them over, pinning her to the ground. They both stared in the others eyes as they froze into that position. Hope felt a desire growing inside of her. Finally, Tristan did exactly what she secretly hoped for and dipped his head down, catching her lips.

Hope kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall over and slapped him. It left a red handprint that was gone in a matter of seconds. Then, she straddled him, leaned down and brought her lips to his. She couldn't stop herself. She missed him, she loved him, and she always would as much of a pain in the ass as he was.

Tristan switched their positions again. He massaged her lips with his. They tasted of cherry and he wanted more of her. He moved his head to her neck, nipping her skin. He kissed, and sucked on her neck until he had left his mark. A mark that would fade, but it didn't matter. She was his and tonight, he would claim her. All of her.

Throughout the night, he had Hope praying his name loud enough that they may have heard in New Orleans. When Dawn arrived, Hope was laying on his chest. Tristan tilted her chin up and leaned in to kissed her. "You should've told me." He whispered, referring to the blood that was on them. He could smell it from anywhere. It was a clear indication that he had just taken her virginity.

Hope bit his lip, tugging with her teeth. "You should've known."Her breathing was heavy for a while. Then, it slowed and deepened, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. Sweat covered their bodies as they lay there. Tristan played with Hope's hair as she slept. Her eyes fluttered as she awoke hours later. Tristan had watched her sleep the entire time. A smile graced his face as she opened her eyes. She smiled, back. All traces of the anger and darkness that she'd come with were gone.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I should probably go..." Tristan mocked.

Hope hit him and straddled him, once more. "You aren't going anywhere! Don't make me chain you up!" Tristan laughed and kissed her again. This was bliss.

Days passed. Hope called her family to let her know she was alright, but not to bother looking for her. Of course, they did, but they couldn't find her. Her and Tristan had flown to France, not to return until a month later, when Hope became ill.

Tristan hoped that she was alright. He knew that she would heal soon enough, but she didn't even want to get out of bed. Tristan had began to worry after weeks upon weeks of her illness. He didn't possibly know what it could be until one night, he was laying beside her, watching her sleep. Her heartbeat was normal, and everything seemed fine, but she still wasn't feeling good. He wasn't thinking, when his ears caught something. Tristan stared at the ceiling, confused. It was a third heartbeat in the room. This one was faster that either of theirs. He closed his eyes and listened closely to where it was coming from, thinking someone else was in the room. Then, he fell off the bed as he realized the source. He stood up as Hope stared at him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Tristan began scenarios in his head as he thought about it. She was a virgin when they'd slept together. She'd been by his side every minute since then. "I'm fine." He said, smiling half heartedly. He left Hope to go and find one of the Strix witches, who was still loyal to him. The witch confirmed Hope's pregnancy and the baby's DNA.

"How is this possible?!" Tristan asked, "I've had affairs with countless humans and vampires and not once have a procreated!"

"Hope isn't just a vampire. Her werewolf and witch side are human, while her vampire side is not. Vampire blood heals, and can bring things back to life. When your sperm entered her, her blood brought it to life and because she is part human and can produce children, well, you know the rest." The witch explained.

"How am I supposed to tell her that she is carrying my child?" Tristan asked, sitting down.

"Chances are that she already knows, but she's in denial." The witch turned to leave. "Good luck, Tristan."

Tristan stopped the witch in a quick second, killing her instantly. "I can't risk anyone else knowing..." He said to the lifeless body, laying on the ground. He made his way back to Hope, who was sleeping. He didn't know what to think. He placed a hand on her belly. He knew if he pressed hard enough, the problem was solved, but as he began to apply pressure, he imagined a child with Hope's eyes and his nose, red hair and a sweet disposition. He leaned down and kissed Hope's belly, rubbing it gently. When he looked up, Hope was staring at him.

"You know." She acknowledged.

He nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Since last week when my period never came. I did the math." She whispered. "What will we do?" Tears graced her eyes.

Tristan smiled, reassuringly. "We will have a child."

Hope looked at him, surprise in her expression. "We will?"

"We will."


	5. Hopeless

Three months into her pregnancy, Hope realized that she needed to see a doctor. She was nervous. She didn't know what to do during pregnancy. She'd never been around a pregnant woman before. Come to think of it, she hadn't been around a child since she had been a child, herself. Not only that, Hope's clothes were fitting tightly and she was sick and tired of the abandoned house. It was the last place she wanted to raise her child.

Hope sat in the living room, thinking. It was near three a.m. and she'd stripped of all her clothes. She felt unusually hot and tired and wanted to go home to see her family. She knew she couldn't, though. What would they say? It wasn't what they'd say that worried her. It's what they'd do, not to her, but to Tristan. Hope's body was still thin, except her little bulge of a belly. She hadn't started to eat more. If anything, she ate less. And that worried her.

Tristan was admiring her from afar. He stared at her naked body. But, he became complexed when he looked at her face. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. He went over and took a knee in front of the chair.

Hope looked away from him. She was so stressed out and for some reason, she felt angry towards him. She was startled when he stood up and picked her up, sitting down and sitting her on his lap.

Tristan held her as she curled up in his arms. Her body was burning hot, in both aspects. Her skin would've burned him, had he been human. "Hope. You are burning up, sweetheart."

Hope cried into Tristan's neck. "I just feel so awful." She sobbed. The smell of his cologne that usually smelt so davine was making her nauseous. She felt Tristan's hand rub the bump of her belly and it made her smile through her tears.

Tristan's closed his eyes as he nuzzled her and reopened them a moment later. He had to help her. She was miserable! He stood up, picking her up with him. He went upstairs and put her in bed, leaving the room. When he returned, a man walked in behind him.

Hope's smiled, weakly as she knew this man quite well. "Marcel." She said.

Marcel hugged her. "You've gotten yourself in trouble from what I hear, Kiddo."

"A little." She confirmed as she rubbed her belly.

Marcel sighed, trying not to seem upset or judgmental. "I..um...I'll get Davina. Freya might not be a good person, considering..." He stood up. "Be right back." He vamped from the house.

When Marcel arrived back in New Orleans, he made his way to the Mikaelson mansion and into Klaus' study. He stared at Marcel, sternly as he waited for the inevitable news. Marcel nodded at him, "It's true." he confirmed, "Hope's pregnant. I told Tristan that the strix witches were no longer allowed to help him and he pleaded and took me right to Hope. I told him that I'd get Davina instead of Freya to help. Klaus...I...She...it's bad. You gotta put your differences aside and go..."

Klaus cut him off, "I will never approve of that weasel and my daughter!"

"What about your grandkid? Isn't he or she important? Isn't the kid family? I thought family was important. Last I checked that meant your daughter's kid, no matter who it's fathered by." Marcel lectured in a matter of fact tone. He turned and walked out of the room, making up his mind to help Hope. Family was all that he had and both Hope and Davina and whatever kids they produced were family.

Hope was curled into a ball in her bed when Marcel and Davina walked in. Tristan held her and for once, Marcel could actually say that Tristan had a human side.

Davina sat on the bed beside Hope. She touched her belly, closed her eyes and chanted words. When she opened them again, she looked at Marcel with distress in her eyes. "The elders...they're angry. They're punishing Hope."

"Why?" Marcel questioned.

"Why else? They believe the baby is an abomination, just like they once believed that she was." Davina explained.

"Can you stop it?" Tristan asked, a pleading look graced his face, in place of the usual vacant expression that Marcel and Davina were used to.

"I can try." Davina shrugged. "No guarantees, but I can attempt a shield spell. It will shield any magic from being used on her."

Hope opened her eyes and cleared her throat. "It will also prevent magic from being used on the baby, which includes mine. In the event that something goes wrong, I will have no power to save my little one." She whispered.

"That's true, but if we don't try something, you'll both die for sure." Davina said, frowning.

Hope looked up to the ceiling and thought for a second. She nodded to Davina and closed her eyes once more.

Davina forced Tristan and Marcel out of the room and performed the spell. Hope cried out and Tristan and Marcel rushed in the room. Blood was every where and Davina was sobbing. "I...I killed...I swear...I didn't mean to." She couldn't get the words out. Davina ended up curled up in a ball in the corner, crying her eyes out.

Hope's eyes were wide. She was breathing, but unresponsive.

Tristan stared at her, silently as Marcel took Davina from the room. "Hope...?" Tristan's voice was shaky.

"It was too much for the baby to handle." Hope spoke in monotone. "Too much..." Her entire body was trembling. "It wasn't her fault. She was trying to help, but between her magic and the elders magic, it was too much.."

Hope looked at Tristan. There would be no baby that looked like her and Tristan. The baby that she had already fell in love with was gone. There was no light in her eyes. She wouldn't let him move her or clean her up. She only laid there, mourning and for the first time, she felt hopeless...


	6. Finding Hope

Hope was silent for a while as she stared vacantly at the ceiling. No one could see the breakdown that was happening within her. No one could hear her inner screams, the cries that never escaped from inside her head, or the sound of her heart shattering over and over again. How could she have allowed this to happen? Her child was...Hope stopped in mid thought as a brief little feeling inside her belly caught her attention. It felt like butterflies. When it happened again, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped. She began to laugh and cry at once as her baby's heart beat once again. "Tristan!" She screamed, standing up too quickly and falling on her behind.

Tristan rushed into the room and crouched down beside Hope. "Hope... are you al-" He was interrupted by Hope covering his mouth with her hand.

"Listen," She whispered.

Tristan thought she had lost her marbles until he listened and heard the heartbeat, too. He became panicked. "We need to get you to a doctor straight away." He didn't know what alarmed him more, the fact that the baby had died and came back to life or the fear of losing his little one again.

"Do you know any doctors that specialize in hybrid babies?" Hope smarted off. She tilted her head. The baby had just proven that it clearly wasn't normal. How would any doctor know how to handle the special baby?

Tristan smirked, "No, but I do know a doctor. A doctor that has a new found tolerance for me thanks to his niece."

Hope tilted her head as Tristan picked her up and vamped to the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Elijah!" He called through the mansion as he carried her towards the study.

Hope laughed, "What?" It wasn't really all that shocking to her, though. Her Uncle Elijah was smart. He had been to several Ivy League schools over the centuries and developed several skills that helped him to supress the monster that he secretly thought he was by helping humanity. And, when Tatia came back into his life, he'd changed. His undying dedication to Hope's father and the family wavered and turned to Tatia, even though she could clearly take care of herself. Elijah was never far when he was truly needed, but he let Klaus deal with his affairs, alone or with whoever decided to take that rollcoaster ride. Of course Klaus didn't leave Tatia and Elijah alone. He was always trying to pull them into something. Usually, he'd convince one to get involved and the other would have to be involved to prevent harm from coming to one another.

When Elijah heard Tristan calling, he opened the door, looking confused. Tristan quickly barged in and explained the case. Elijah was always annoyed by Tristan. Quite frankly, he often thought of him as the same little weasel from a thousand years ago, but Elijah wasn't blind, like Hayley and Klaus, to the fact that Hope had changed Tristan. Elijah listened carefully as Tristan told him what occured, before he nodded once. "I see." He said and took Hope from Tristan, sitting her on the couch. He put a blanket over her body. "I'm going to do a pelvic exam." Elijah frowned.

"A what?" Hope asked. She didn't like the sound of that.

"I need to make sure that your cervix isn't open." Elijah looked at her with the stern look he gave her when he was chastising her.

"Uncle Elijah, you are not going anywhere near my vagina." Hope protested, trying to get up.

"Hope, I do not take any pleasure in seeing any part of your womanhood. In fact, it's repulsive to me, because I see you as that sweet innocent little girl, but I need to make sure that your child is alright." Elijah explained.

Hope hesitated for a moment before she sighed deeply, leaned back, closed her eyes, and spread her legs.

Elijah began his exam. He made sure the baby was in no further danger and that Hope was not in any danger of miscarrying. Elijah heard Hope grimace, but he examined her thoroughly. "Good news, and bad news." he told her as he took the tongs out.

"The bad news first." Hope sighed, sitting up.

"It appears that you will have a mini Tristan and that is bad news for us all." Elijah gave a faint smile to let her know that he was joking.

Hope laughed and rolled her eyes. She sat up and covered herself with the blanket. "The good news?"

"Your cervix is closed, meaning that the child is fine." He informed her.

Hope smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Elijah."

Elijah stood up and turned to walk from the room, before stopping at the doorway. "Hope?"

"Yes?"

"Please put garments on before your mother returns home. God forbid she think I let you have intercourse with Tristan in this house." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Tristan burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Hope threw the blanket at him. She wanted to laugh, but she was too anxious. It was time to face her parents and that scared her.

Tristan could tell that she was concerned. So, he pulled her to him. "Look at me." He demanded until she looked him in the eyes. He brought his hands up and caressed her face. "No matter the case with your parents, I will always love you. If we have to part, I will never be far and I will always find my way back to you, Hope."

A tear flowed down Hope's cheek and Tristan wiped it away with his thumb. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and wrapped her in his arms. In this moment, he realized just how much he'd changed and he didn't mind. He knew why he had changed. He'd found his destiny, something he'd never had before. He found Hope.


	7. The Dreadful Truth

Hope went to her room wrapped in the blanket and dressed herself in a bright red sundress. She stood there looking at herself in the full body mirror. Hope cupped her belly, noticing that her baby bump had grown more evident. She couldn't contain her smile.

Hope walked down the stairs back into the study. Tristan was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand. When he looked up, he dropped the phone, his mouth opening slightly.

"What?" Hope asked.

Tristan smirked. She had no idea how gorgeous she was, which made her all the more beautiful to him. "Nothing, my dear."

Hope rolled her eyes. She began to pace as she waited for her parents to come home. Tristan stared at her as she walked back and forth.

Hayley was met by Elijah when she returned home almost an hour later. He told her of Hope and Tristan in the study and he suggested for her and Hope to talk. Hayley entered the study and Hope stopped her pace. Hayley's eyes immediately rested on Hope's belly. She didn't understand. Her daughter was pregnant?

"How..?" Hayley asked, not taking her eyes from Hope's belly. She eventually turned her gaze upward to meet Hope's eyes.

"I'm a freak of nature and can apparently procreate with vampires. How cool is that?" Hope's sarcasm was evident in her tone. She loved her child, but she wasn't exactly thrilled by the unexpected pregnancy.

"So, what? You're gonna subject a child to this psycho?" Hayley asked, folding her arms. How could Hope be so stupid? Tristan was dangerous to both her and the unborn child within her. He'd never change or maybe, Hayley would just never change her opinion of him.

"You subjected me to dad. He isn't exactly sane." Hope replied. Her father was unpredictable and Hope often got caught in the crossfire of his battles with his enemies.

"That's different!" Hayley shouted, even though, at the moment, she couldn't exactly tell how it was different. Maybe, it was worst. Hayley had a one night stand and all the sudden she was permanently connected to a psychotic original vampire. Of course, she was now married to that original vampire.

Hope wasn't buying it, anyway. "How so? Dad isn't any different than he used to be. He still tries to control everything and everyone. Why do you think Aunt Rebekah isn't with Uncle Marcel? Uncle Kol and Aunt Davina? They will never get to be happy. Aunt Tatia and Uncle Elijah? Ha. Forget it! And don't get me started on Aunt Freya and Uncle Stefan! For God sake, he's forced Uncle Stefan to become a ripper twice!" Hope argued. She walked closer to her mother. "When does it stop? When does he stop worrying about everyone else and focus on the one person in his life that is supposed to mean everything to him? It doesn't matter, does it? You knew who he was when you took his name and I know exactly who Tristan is. So, please...just let us be happy."

Hayley stared at her daughter for the longest time, before turning and walking out of the room without saying a word. As she closed the door, Freya was leaning on the staircase. They had planned this differently, but it was now or never.

Hope frowned. "Let's go, Tristan. We're done here."

Freya stormed through the door and held her hand out, and the next thing Hope knew, she was waking up in her bed.

"Tristan!" She ran out of her room, searching the house for him. "Tristan!" She cried. Her mother stood there with her arms folded. "It's for your own good, Hope."

Hope's glared. "Wherever he is, I'll find him."

"You better hope he's still alive." Freya chimed in as she walked out of the kitchen. "I have heard those werewolf bites progress fast."

"You didn't..."

"It's for your own good, Hope." Hayley repeated.

Hope felt like attacking her mother, but she didn't. "I understand, mama. You're right. Tristan is no good for me." She said. She began to cry and Hayley consoled her, wrapping her in a hug. Hope smirked as she entered her mother's mind, but what she saw was dreadful...


	8. Hope and Harmony

-Four years later-

Her curly red hair was put into a half pony-tail. Her white stockings and blue dress seemed to make her eyes shine brighter as she climbed up on her grandfather's knee. "Poppy?" She looked up at Klaus.

"Yes, love?" Klaus answered as he looked down at the small little girl. He loved this little girl more than almost anything in the entire world. They say nothing melts the heart like a grandchild will, and sweet little Harmony was the apple of Klaus' eye along with her mother. However, Klaus hardly ever spoke to Hope or got to see Harmony. He knew that it had everything to do with Harmony's father, Tristan and the fact that Hope would never forgive her family for what happened to him.

"When will mommy be back?" Harmony asked in the sweetest little voice. She missed her mother when she was gone, which was a lot lately.

"Any minute now." Klaus assured her. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"Sure!" Harmony exclaimed. She stared at him, waiting patiently.

"Once upon a time, there was a king, who had a beautiful daughter. His little princess grew up to be a unique and rare flower. Then, she fell in love with a demon. The King did what he needed to get her free of the demon. Only to realize that the demon had become a part of his little princess' heart..."

Hope, who had come home and leaned against the doorway listening, cleared her throat.

"Mommy!" Harmony ran to her and jumped up in her arms.

"Hello, Angel. Did you have fun with Poppy?" Hope asked, looking at her father in such a way to silently tell him that she was leaving. She turned and walked out the door.

"Yes, but I missed you!"

Hope put Harmony in her car seat and got into the car. She drove home and put dinner on the stove. Harmony sat at the table, coloring Mickey Mouse, while Hope cut vegetables. Hope's mind drifted to Tristan as it often did, causing her to almost chop her finger off. "Shit!" She said as ran water over her hand. It was healed in seconds. She looked over to see Harmony staring at her.

"Mommy?" Harmony whispered.

"Yes?" Hope mocked her whisper.

"That's a bad word." Harmony whispered, again.

Hope laughed. "You're right. It is. I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Harmony smiled and went back to coloring.

Hope loved the little girl dearly. She knew Tristan would, too, if only he were with them, but he wasn't. She knew he was alive, trapped somewhere that Hope couldn't get to him and that hurt her more than anything else. Klaus didn't even know where he was. Only Hayley had known and Hope was never able to get far enough into her head to find out. Hayley was dead, now. Hope had a brief flashback of the day she died. It made her shudder. She never expected what took place. It had been two years and Hope still couldn't believe that her mother died the way she had.

Hope and Harmony ate dinner. After dinner Harmony was bathed and tucked in. Hope went to her bed that was once shared with Tristan. She curled up with his pillow and cried herself to sleep, like she had every night since he had been taken from her.


	9. Tristan's Return

Tristan thought of Hope in every moment of his captivity. He was buried underground and had been for quite a while. He didn't know how long it had been, but the coffin had begun to decay and critters creeped in through the holes.

When he closed his eyes, he saw Hope. He'd had many conversations with this imaginary Hope. He'd told her that he loved her over and over. It was something that he wished he'd said to the real Hope more than he actually had. He wondered if she had moved on, if someone else was being called daddy by his child, but he knew Hope too well to seriously give that scenario actual thought.

Tristan had his eyes closed, when he heard voices. At first, he thought they were in his head, but then he heard machinery beeping.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He heard a rough and edgy voice yell, louder now that all the dirt had been removed from on top of the coffin. "Someone is buried down here."

Tristan thought of it as silly, but he knew they may not open the coffin, if he didn't do it. He cleared his throat and yelled, "Help!"

 **"Construction Workers Murdered in Massacre with No Survivors. Drained of Their Blood."**

Elijah read the headlines with a peculiar look on his face. He threw the newspaper across the table at Klaus. "The human faction will look to us, no doubt. In all honesty, Kol may be a prime suspect."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah's immediate accusation against their younger brother. "Kol has learned not to draw attention to himself. He's not this moronic."

Harmony's mother had just tucked her into bed. She heard a noise and shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She hoped if there were any monsters that they'd go away when she shut her eyes. Suddenly, someone sat on the side of her bed. She peaked through her eye lids to see it wasn't her mother. It made Harmony scared, but she laid still and silent with her eyes closed, hoping they would go away.

Tristan stared down at his daughter. He'd been watching her and Hope all day. She was silly, clever, smart. His heart melted and he loved the little girl as much as a father could. "Hello, sweetheart." He whispered, "I'm your father. I've been away since before you were born and I do apologize, but I'll be home to you and your mother soon." He leaned down and kissed her head.

Harmony calmed at the sound of Tristan's voice. It was like she knew it from somewhere, or perhaps, the love in his words made her feel better. As Tristan tried to creep out of the room, Harmony sat up quickly. "Daddy?" She said. Tristan turned and Harmony got a good look at him, immediately recognizing him from pictures that her mother had shown her. In fact, one hung above her bed.

Tristan walked over to the bed and squat down beside it. "You know who I am?" He smiled.

"I've have your picture." Harmony smiled back at him, pointing to the picture that hung on her wall. "Mommy says I have your hair and your nose and sometimes your temper."

Tristan moved to sit on Harmony's bed. "Is that right? Well, I'd have to agree."

"Daddy?" Harmony said, sadly. "Please come back to mommy. She misses you. She cries when she puts me to bed. I guess she doesn't like to sleep alone. Maybe there's monsters under her bed."

Tristan laughed, "I'm sure there isn't. They know better than to mess with mommy. You see? Mommy is fierce, strong, mommy can do the impossible. I will be home soon enough, but for now, we have to keep it our little secret. Deal?"

Harmony frowned, "Okay, daddy, deal."

"Now, get a bit of rest." Tristan tucked Harmony back in. He kissed her forehead again and whispered, "I love you, sweetheart." with no hesitation.

Harmony waited until Tristan was almost out of the room, before saying, "I love you, too, daddy!"

Tristan smiled as he watched his daughter go to sleep. He slipped out of the house. It wouldn't be long and he could come home, but he needed to do something that he should've done a while ago. Tristan headed towards New Orleans and the Mikaelson Manor. It was time to put an end to the thing that stood in the way of their happiness.


	10. The Final Answer

Tristan wasn't sure what his course of action would be. If he killed Klaus, Hope would never forgive him. If he didn't, they'd never be happy. It was a lose-lose situation. Tristan wanted nothing more than to tear Klaus' head off, but he knew that wasn't what he was gonna do.

As he stood at the door of the mansion, he took a deep breath. He had to be rational about this. He didn't bother knocking. He entered the mansion and went through the house until he found Klaus. Klaus immediately looked up in surprise.

Tristan stared at Klaus for a minute, neither of them saying a world. Then, Tristan spoke, "I am completely and utterly in love with Hope Mikaelson, who happens to be your daughter. I don't know how or why this happened, but I refuse to let her slip away. Your blessing or not, I will take her hand in marriage on Friday night in the ruins of the De Martel palace in southern France. If you want to be a part of the lives of your daughter and granddaughter, you will be there. You will accept it, and you will live with the fact that your number one enemy is married to your daughter. If you can't, it's your lost." He stared at Klaus for a minute who was gritting his teeth. "Goodbye Klaus, I will see you on Friday, or not. Your choice." He made his way out of the mansion, knowing better than to stick around.

Tristan made his way to his home across the Mississippi. He smiled to himself as he rang the doorbell.

Hope was home alone. Elijah and Tatia had Harmony for the night to give Hope a break. She was dancing around the kitchen in one of Tristan's shirts, singing along to "Shut Up and Dance with Me" by Walk the Moon. The doorbell startled her. She turned the music down and opened the door. Her heart raced and she felt light headed. Tristan caught her before she had a chance to fall. He held her in his arms as she grabbed his face. "Is it really you?" She teared up.

"It's really me." Tristan responded. "Who else would know that you once got drunk out of your mind and ended up in my bed?" He smirked. Nothing had happened between them that night and he took her home at her request, but he loved to tease her about it.

Hope responded by attacking his lips. She jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He made passionate love to her. Afterwards, they lay in bed.

Hope smiled at him as he stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"You are my heart and soul. I never stopped thinking about you. I can't live without you, Hope."

"Well, you don't have to."

"Yes, but I want you to change.."

"Change what?"

"Your last name."

Hope looked at him in complete shock.

Tristan sat up and fumbled in the pockets of his pants that were on the floor. He pulled out a Swede box and opened it. "Hope Mikaelson, will you marry me?"

Hope stared at him for a long moment, before answering.

"No."


	11. Perfect Harmony

Two boys chased each other on power-wheels around the backyard of a newly remodeled house in Mississippi across the river from New Orleans, while two girls had a picnic with their tea set. A fifteen year old sat in a lawn chair getting a tan. Her white shorts and bathing suit top covered enough to make her dad happy. Another teenage girl sat beside her.

"How old are your siblings, Harmony?" The girl spoke.

Harmony almost fell out of her lawn chair. She sat herself back up right. "Holy crap! Layla, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry! I told you I'd be over at eleven!" Layla laughed.

Harmony laughed along with her. "Like I keep track of time on Saturday? Anyway, Ella and Eliza..." She pointed to the two girls on the blanket, "...are eight. They're twins. My mom swore she would never have any more. Then, a year later she got pregnant with Arlo, the older boy on the blue power-wheel. The other one isn't my sibling. He is my cousin. My aunt Cadence's son."

"You have an aunt?" Layla was surprised. Harmony never talked about her family beyond her mom and dad. Until Harmony finally invited her over after being friends for eight years, she never even knew that she had siblings.

"Yep. She and my mother have the same father. She lived with her mother." Harmony explained, leaning her head back.

"I thought you said that your grandfather remarried. I am so confused." Layla took Harmony's sunglasses off. "Explain please." She whined.

"Okay, my grandfather, when my mom was young, had a child with a woman named Elena Gilbert. Elena went back to Mystic Falls and my grandfather married my grandmother. My grandmother died and my grandfather married Elena two years ago. Make sense now?"

"Ye-...No."

"Forget it." Harmony laughed to herself and continued her tan. Her family was too complicated to explain.


	12. The Continuation of Forever

"Tristan! We're gonna be late! And, you know how daddy is..." Hope sighed in the mirror as she pulled up her dress.

Tristan walked up behind her and zipped it. He couldn't help, but smile as he kissed the cheek of his gorgeous wife. "And? Let him be angry...we shall get there when we do, or perhaps not at all." His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck before she was pushing him away.

"Seriously?" She turned around and gave him a brief peck on the lips. "Let's go, loverboy." She straightened his tie and took his hand, practically pulling him from the house.

When they arrived at the mansion, Hope was greeted warmly and Tristan given cold glares as always, except by auntie Bex, who greeted them both with love and respect. "My dear niece looks stunning." She looked to Tristan. "You're alright, too, I guess." Tristan rolled his eyes at her. "What is this all about anyway?"

Rebekah shrugged. "It's a celebration of Elena's birthday, I suppose. Why we are celebrating is beyond me. She's immortal now. Who cares?"

Tristan chuckled. "Ouch. So harsh."

Rebekah shrugged once again. "But...it is true."

"That it is."

Hope shook her head at them, chiming in with, "That's enough, you two."

Tristan sent a smirk her way, putting a hand on the small of her back and slipping it down to squeeze her ass while kissing her head. He chuckled as she smacked his hand away and pushed on his arm. She turned her head to hide the blush, but he could tell. And Tristan surely did love to make her blush.

Attention was turned to Klaus as he cleared his throat. "We are all gathered here tonight for a celebration. The question on a lot of tongues tonight is what are we celebration. Many have speculated that it is for my darling wife's birthday, and while that may be close, it is not upon us yet. Tonight is about love..A love that not even psychotic Aurora DeMartel could conquer..."

Tristan smiled down at Hope, who was looking up at him wide eyed. "You did not." She was trying to hold back the smile that wanted so desperately to grace her lips.

"Happy Anniversary, my love. Je'taime." He said, taking two glasses of champagne. Every one toasted them as they toasted each other.

Hope glared, playfully when attention had turned away. "I swear...you are aggravating, but I couldn't love you more."

"Likewise."


End file.
